This application relates to controlling vehicle satellite receivers, and more specifically to using a digital controller to regulate voltage levels provided to a vehicle satellite receiver that periodically requires a synchronization pulse.
Automobiles have control systems that use sensors to monitor vehicle acceleration, vehicle deceleration and change in pressure at various locations on the surface of a vehicle. These sensors are connected to satellite receivers, which generate an electrical signal to indicate information about the sensor to an emergency control unit (ECU) associated with a vehicle. For example, a vehicle may have sensors that detect rapid changes in the vehicle velocity and provide digital current signals to the ECU to deploy an emergency device, such as an automotive airbag, to a passenger in the vehicle.
Each satellite receiver generates signal characteristics corresponding to the application of the sensor. Thus these satellite receivers each communicate signals to a separate ECU having unique voltage levels and current. For the ECU to communicate with the satellite receiver, the voltage levels from the receiver are uniquely regulated with an analog voltage controller. The controllers are designed by first evaluating each possible application of the sensor, and then by tailoring the design of each controller to suit all the sensors environments.